The Year of Secret Assignments and Such
by Dark-Anime-Angel-Goddess
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Tenten,& Hinata are best friends who have been through everything. But when they are given pen pals at their rival school, Shuriken High, they believe it's going to be the biggest disaster yet. Full Summary inside --


Hey all of you readers! Dark-anime-angel-goddess is here right now. I really hope you guys like this fic!

_**This fanfic will be told entirely through its characters' notes, letters, diaries, and e-mails/instant messages. Enjoy! **_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because Masashi Kishimoto does. And I do not own the book 'The Year of Secret Assignments' because Jaclyn Moriarty does.

Many of the ideas in this Fanfiction is in the book by Jaclyn Moriarty so please don't sue mee!!

* * *

_The Year of Secret Assignments and Such _

_ Chapter 1: Dear Diary _

Full Summary:

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, & Hinata are rich girls who go to prestigious Konoha Prep Academy. They have always shared everything- guy problems, skipping school, and even Significant Secret Assignments. But when they are given pen pals at their rival school, Shuriken High, they believe it's going to be the biggest disaster yet.

"It's probably against our constitutional rights to make us associate with drug dealers and murderers" Tenten says.

And what starts to be a simple letter exchange leads to spy missions, false alarms, lock picking, crazy parents, chaos, and some _**really excellent kissing.**_

Sasuke x Sakura, Ino x Shikamaru, Neji x Tenten, Hinata x Naruto

**There isn't only one main couple in this story. For every Chapter I will try to make it have one main Couple. **

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

Why did my dad give me a diary for my sixteenth birthday? I mean what kind of parent does that? Don't they know _**all **_teenagers who are in their right mind want something they can actually use? -cough-**_ like a car _**-cough-. I still can't believe I'm writing to a book. Anyways, I'm pretty sure I had _the _worst day ever. Kakashi-sensei, our perverted English teacher, is making our English class write letters to Shuriken High! REALLY! SHURIKEN HIGH!! You must be confused as to why I'm so angry.

You see, Konoha Preparatory School (my school) and Shuriken High have been enemies for as long as I can remember. The reason? Think about it. My school- 'Goody-goody', rich-ass private school. Shuriken High- Bad-ass school for failing delinquents. (If you can even call it a school) All of the teachers at my school are always like 'Don't call them that! They're just confused children', which makes me and my friends roll our eyes. Tenten, one of my best friends , call them drug-dealers and its pretty ironic for her to say that since she's the one who always jokes about asking us to give her drugs. But obviously, she's not a druggie. Even if she was one, she would still be my best friend :)

Btw Diary, I should tell you about me, my best friends, and I guess the experiences that have happened during my life.

Well, I still can't believe I'm writing in this for my dad but oh well, might be a good way to express my feelings and such... I guess. Well, here goes nothing!

My name is Haruno Sakura. I have straight cut bangs and long rosette hair that reaches my lower back. I have emerald green eyes and I'm five ft. three inches tall. I go to Konoha Prep and am in Grade 10. And Unlike Shuriken High, I'm forced to wear a uniform which is absolutely too short for my liking. Also, I hate Shuriken High much like everyone else at my school. But, for this assignment, I must act like a goody two shoes. You see, my friends and I are far from being 'goody-goodies' but if you go to Konoha Prep, you have to be perfect; Rich, looks, and all.

I'll tell you a few more things before I go to school. My best friends are Yamanaka Ino, Kamasaki Tenten (A/N: Not her real last name), and Hyuuga Hinata. Ino is a blond loudmouth who listens to all my problems and is the best shopping partner ever. And if you start talking to her about guys, well, she'll never stop talking. She is five ft. 3 inches tall just like me and has sky blue eyes. She has platinum blond hair which is always in a high ponytail and she has side bangs.

Now Tenten is completely different. Tenten's probably my best friend/security guard xD. Just kidding. But she is an amazing fighter and knows everything about weapons. She has chocolate brown eyes, is five ft. seven inches tall and has brilliantly long brown hair which she holds in two twin Chinese buns which she ties on the top of her head.

Lastly, there's Hinata. Oh sweet little Hinata! Hinata is the kindest and the most caring person I know. She's five ft. two and a half inches tall, has midnight blue hair which reaches past her shoulders and pearl white eyes. So yeah! That's about it for today! Time to go to school -.-

Best wishes,

Haruno Sakura

* * *

_Dear Tenten,_

I write to keep you informed of what my crazy family is like. I shall begin with what my parents are doing...

_**My mother is currently:**_

_(a) Trying to talk to me;_

_(b) Eating Breakfast;_

_(c) And angry (because I lost her diamond bracelet)_

_**My Father is currently:**_

_(a) Eating a banana;_

_(b) Telling my to stop writing to you because it's pointless; and_

_(c) Confused (because he found the bracelet I 'lost' in the fruit bowl. How it got there, I don't know.)_

My mom is now shouting at me to stop writing this extremely pointless letter and to get ready for school. But in fact, I don't think this is pointless at all because it saves me from talking about my family at school :D

_**Your best friend is currently:**_

_(a) Doing her make-up;_

_(b) Doing her hair;_

_(c) Eating strawberries;_

_(d) Telling her mom to calm down;_

_(e) Grabbing her school bag;_

_(f) And is about to put this letter into an envelope which you will receive inside your student mailbox in a matter of minutes because I, your best friend, had nothing left to do._

Love, your happy, happy, boy crazy, friend, whom you love,

Signed, Sealed, and Delivered,

Yamanaka Ino.

**P.S: **Can you bring me chocolate to school? I really feel like a good Toblerone bar right now! Thankies. Well... you won't get this before you go to school... but THANKS FOR THE TOBLERONE! because I will call you while I walk to school for you to bring it :D

* * *

_**Do you want to be a writer? **_

Sure... but I'm pretty sure my dad and Sakura's dad bought our birthday presents together. She gets a diary while I get... this 'Become a Writer' kit. Oh Kami-sama.

_**Great! What was the thing that made you stop in the bookstore today, pick up this book and take it to the counter to pay for it? **_

My dad bought it and FYI, it was two days ago when he bought it ;)

_**Interesting. Okay! Let's start. Look around you right now? Write down a list of everything that you see. **_

1) Well, my dad stuffing his face with grapes.

2) My mom attempting to straighten her hair.

3) and a big toblerone bar Ino must want.

_**We bet you just wrote down "grass," "water," "sky," etc., etc. Maybe you notice the coffee cup, but! we bet you didn't get the lipstick stain on the coffee cup! Aha! Now, go ahead and try again. Write down EVERYTHING that you see.**_

... I don't get what you mean about the coffee cup... But I don't want to try again.

_**Okay! Time for your first QUICK FLICK. These are 'memory' exercises that you will find throughout your 'Notebook'. You'll really start to look forward to them Think for a moment, then describe for us your very first day of University.**_

_Well, first off, I became a plumber, Made love to my squirrel and.. I live in a birthday cake._

WTH? You retard... I'm in HIGH SCHOOL! HIGH SCHOOL!! Then again, you wouldn't know that since you're.. a book. Okay calm down Tenten.

_**Well Done! That was absolutely amazing! And guess what? You did it! You finished Part 1 of your 'Notebook'! We are SO PROUD OF YOU! Be sure and take a break before you go on to the next Part...**_

Mhm. Sure. I'm going to school, and you're going into the garbage bin.

* * *

_Konoha Prep Grade 10 Notice Board_

**THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: **

_**In order to know the road map of your mind, seek out the compass in your schoolbooks! **_

-

-

-

_Protest in Kakashi-sensei's English Class Today_

_Do you value your life?_

_Then say NO to Kakashi-sensei's Konoha-Shuriken Pen Pal Project._

_WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T WRITE A LETTER IN CLASS TODAY!_

-

_If Kakashi-sensei asks why, remind him that: _

_-The reason judo is compulsory here at Konoha Prep is so we can defend ourselves against Shuriken students. _

_-You can't get into Shuriken High unless you have a criminal record._

_-Shuriken students don't know how to read or write._

-

-

A NOTE TO KAKASHI-SENSEI'S ENGLISH STUDENTS!

Sorry guys but you all will have to do this project whether you like it or not since this is part of your assessment marks for the year even though the letters are all confidential. It's true that Shuriken High students have more tattoos and prison time that we have here but isn't that what life's all about? The adventure of the Scary and the New? Anyways, get your pencils ready maggots because you're not getting out of my grasp that easily.

* * *

_**-Letters to Shuriken High-**_

English Assignment: Kakashi-sensei's Class

Letter from Konoha Prep Student to Shuriken High Student  
as participation in the Konoha-Shuriken Pen Pal Project.

Dear Student at Shuriken,

_1.) My Name: Haruno Sakura (aka: Saku/ Sakura)_

_2.) My Interests: Well, I have MANY so!! I'll just say three!!_

_(a) SHOPPING!!_

_Shopping, shopping, shopping! HEY! I USED UP MY TOP THREE!! HAHA OOPS!  
Hehe. Just Kidding :)_

_(b) Strawberries: Don't get me started about strawberries! Especially chocolate dipped ones!! Yummmmmmm._

_(c) Cherry Blossoms: Don't get me started about Cherry Blossoms either!! THEY ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS IN THE WORLD!!_

_3.) My Friends: Definitely easy._

_I have three best friends. Tenten Kamasaki, Ino Yamanaka, & Hinata Hyuuga!_

_Maybe you know Ino! Her dad's a famous business man of a huge company called Yamanaka Corp! And her mom is a famous model/celebrity._

_Also! Hinata's father runs Hyuuga Corp along side Yamanaka Corp. And well, who would have guessed? Tenten's parents run a business too.And guess what it is? YUP! You guessed it! but it's kind of different :P It's Kamasaki Industries!! Seeeee very different! And my parents run Haruno Corp. I guess that's how we all met. through business?_

_4.) My Favourite Holiday: The Sakura Festival. Guess why ;)_

_5.) My Pets: None._

_6.) Favourite Subject at school: English! It's the best subject ever because of our teacher Kakashi-sensei!_

_7.) My Favourite Colour: Yes, you would get pink but no! I despise pink! I love Aquamarine._

_8.) My Parent's occupation: You already know._

_Well, whoever you are who receives my letter, I hope you also realize what an inspiring idea this is of Kakashi-sensei's. I remember this time last year, when kids in a different English class in our year were writing letters to you guys at Shuriken? Well, I was jealous! I wanted to be one of them! Kakashi-sensei is dead-set-on-your-mark-get-ready-go when he says that schools which are close to one another should forge ties, and I hope you are as keen as I am to get started with the forgery._

_Okay, got to go! Looking forward to your reply! :)  
Yours Sincerely,_

Haruno Sakura

Student at Konoha Prep High.

* * *

**Letter From Kamasaki Tenten of Konoha High to a Person at Shuriken High**

**_Dear Person at Shuriken,_ **(Warning: I am random)**  
**

I am a fish. You wouldn't think so to look at me, what with the uniform, and the hair on my head and all that? But It's true, I'm a fish. I dunno what type, but I think maybe a cod. What are you?

My mother grew up in a pinball parlor, but then she dyed her hair purple, learned to fly a plane, and the rest is history.

My father, I never knew, except for this one time when he threw a ball at me and to go fetch it.

"Dad," I said."Am I a dog?"  
"Tenten," He said."I apologize."

We haven't spoken a word to eachother since. He's the smartest man in the world, my dad, but you can't tell at all.

What should happen is this:

You should send me drugs like you do to the other people at your school and then, unlike them, I won't use it, I should sell it. We should do it regularly. You should send it, and I sell it. It would be a bit like drug trafficking.

I've heard that Shuriken High has a marijuana plantation instead of a sports oval. So I guess it's easy enough for you to get. Or are they strict about who can pick it? I hope not.

It was my birthday last week so... Do you think you can get it here by lunchtime?

Best Wishes,

_**Kamasaki Tenten**_

* * *

_To a student at Shuriken High from a student at Konoha High_

_Dear Shuriken Kid,_

My name is Yamanaka Ino! Daughter of the president of Yamanaka Corp.

I have three best friends. Kamasaki Tenten, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata.

My favourite type of food is CHOCOLATE!! I mean, who doesn't like chocolate? For girls, it is the essence of life!

Whenever we have relationship problems, it's always good to pig out on chocolate icecream. What's your favourite food?

I love to sing and dance and I hope to be a famous celebrity like my mother.

Also, one thing I'm going to tell you is that I get Secret Assignments. Yes, like the ones secret agents get. But I will not go into detail about them :) No matter how many times you ask.

Anyways, I love to shop and hang out with friends. I hate being at a private school because everyone thinks I'm stuck up because of it. Before you got this letter, did you think I was going to be stuck-up? Please say you didn't or else you'll be like everyone else! Hopeless... and CRUEL!!

I'm going to enclose a picture of myself since Kakashi-sensei suggested we do. I really didn't want to before because... well, you might be a pervert if you were a guy, or you would be bitchy to me if you were a girl. But, I decided to think positive. PLEASE DON'T BE A PERVERT OR A SLUT! THANKS!!

Talk to you soon,

_Yamanaka Ino  
_

* * *

**Letter to Student of Shuriken High school from Hyuuga Hinata at Konoha Preparatory School**

**Hello,**

Pleased to meet you :)

My name is Hyuuga Hinata. But you can call me Hinata. I'm not very good at talking to people I just meet so you'll have to bear with me. Umm I guess I'll tell you my likes and Dislikes!

Likes: My friends, family, Animals, cooking, and.. ramen :)  
Dislikes: When people hurt my friends, when I see people getting hurt.

Ano... I don't know what else to talk about but my family runs Hyuuga Corporation.

I hope you an I get acquainted soon!

Wish you all the best,

**Hyuuga Hinata **

* * *

**-Letters from Shuriken High-**

_Letter to Haruno Sakura  
Konoha High_

_To Sakura,_

I'm doing this for your own good but you prove the image of a private school girl from Konoha High. I was reading your letter, and what I was thinking was this:

"F--k This."

If you need me to explain what the missing letters are, just ask in another of your 'interesting' letters. I didn't want to risk writing the actual word fearing the shock would kill a stuck up girl like you.

Also, I don't know what we're going to talk about if your favourite things are shopping, strawberries, and cherry blossoms. I do have an old grandma to talk to you about that stuff if you want but if you really want to talk to me. Think of other interests.

And besides which, how come you don't want to get started? What will happen if you get started? Are you worried about using up your fuel or something? I mean, you already got started. Whenever you say that in your letter, it's when you've already got started. It's a weird expression if you don't mind me saying so.

And, you sound like an eight year old kid. How old are you?

I can't think of anything else to say. As I mentioned before, I have a pretty nice grandma you could talk to.

Hn,

_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

**Letter to Kamasaki Tenten**

**Tenten, **

Happy Birthday for the other week.

It's great your a fish because I'm an Eagle. And the kind that swoops down from the sky and screws your brains out. You thought I was going to say I was the kind of eagle that swoops down and** eats** you, didn't you? I was, but I thought that may be offensive.

You shouldn't care what my parents do and I have no siblings.

Also, you're a freak, you know that?

I still don't get when you're being serious and when you're not.

Example: Does your mother really fly planes? and... why?

Other example: Do you seriously want me to send you what you were saying you want me to send you? How much would you want me to send?

See you,

**Hyuuga Neji**

* * *

_**Dear Ino, **_

You talk too much. And you're extremely troublesome. I don't have a favourite food and I'm pretty sure I'm not a pervert.

But one thing I have to comment on is: I like your eyes. Even though you do seem like a loudmouth.

Also, the only thing I was mainly interested in were your 'Secret Assignments' Who sends them? and why do you get them?

Yours faithfully,

_**Nara Shikamaru**_

* * *

DEAR HINATA-CHAN!

_HI! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! But you can call me Naruto! It's okay, I can do all the talking then! _

_I have three best friends! But they won't let me call them that... Anyways, there's Uchiha Sasuke - who is a real teme, Hyuuga Neji - weird, he has the same last name as you, and Nara Shikamaru -who's a real genius! _

_My likes... ramen, Ramen, RAMEN! Will you eat some with me sometime Hinata-chan? I know we just met but we can be friends! Right? _

_My Dislikes are pretty much the same as you. I don't like it when people around me get hurt and that's why I train to become stronger to protect those precious around me... _

_Nice to meet you!! _

Uzumaki Naruto, who is more awesome than Uchiha Sas-gay

* * *

And well... that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it!! :D

Yours truly,

-Dark.Anime.Angel.Goddess- (P.S: Sorry about my name xP)


End file.
